The Beautiful Lie
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: Sasuke meets Orochimaru during a mission and falls in love with him. Later Naruto admits to Sasuke that he loves him and then the lies begin. Will anything actually pull through to be real? SasukexOrochimaru, NarutoxSasuke, NarutoxGaara, NarutoxItachi
1. His Arrival

**Warnings:** Yaoi parings and lots of fluff!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Authors Note:** I'll update once a week and trust me, it's going to be worth the wait! By the way, the view of the story will switch around by the chapters, mostly between Sasuke and Naruto but Kakashi will have his moments too.

_

* * *

_

_The Beautiful Lie_

_Chapter one: His arrival_

On the outside I'm calm, cool and collected. I get top grades and never goof off. All the girls love me for my emo attitude. No one really understand me… No one would expect me to be insane on the inside… Someone who just wants to scream and let loose of all this pain… Someone who just wants someone else to love them. To have someone to hold them tight at night and say "I'll never let go."

My life has been filled with pain and emptiness for as long as I can remember… I'm sure you know, everyone knows… my entire clan was killed when I was a kid… but even before that… I was never good enough for my father… Everyone expected me to be the next big thing for the clan… so I was always alone… not wanting to hear what they had to say…

Everything in my life seemed to start to change shortly after my class was divided into teams. I soon made a friend … but I still felt so alone…

Until I met him…

I had just finished a mission. My team was spending a night in a small town, just to rest up before heading home. I wasn't all to tired so I went out for a walk to think about the recent events. That's when I saw him.

He was standing there as if waiting for me to arrive. His long black hair blew softly in the light wind. His pale skin glowed in the setting suns light. He had his arms folded as he leaned back against a wall. His piercing yellow eyes followed me.

I tried not to stare at the man… so I went to a small stand and tried keeping my attention on the nick knacks that the stand had… but I knew his gaze was still upon me.

So I thought it would be best if I got away from his view and entered a small restaurant. Sitting down, I just ordered some dumplings, hoping that by the time I finished eating them, the man would be gone…

As I sat there, I suddenly felt his eyes staring at me once more. I gave a quick glance around the place but didn't see him. It was rather empty, only a few others, so it would have been easy to spot the man.

I turned back around in my seat and gave a small sigh.

"Is something the matter?"

I nearly jumped from my seat. When had he sat down next to me?!

"Who are you?" I managed to ask. My throat was dry so it was hard for my voice to come out.

"You're not from around here are you?" His voice was smooth and slick. Though he ignored my question, I couldn't help but not notice. I shook my head slowly. He smiled and ordered a bottle of sake.

We began to talk, well mostly he talked. I just listened, captured by his voice. He asked me questions, soon catching on that I didn't want to talk much and just asked simple yes or no questions. I didn't even notice that I had started to drink some of his sake with him.

It was only until the affects of the alcohol began to kick in that he stopped talking. I felt sick and the room was spinning. He asked me if I was alright.

"No." I said, my voice cracking. I didn't want to shake my head this time, afraid it might set off my stomach and cause me to throw up in front of such a beautiful man…

He gave a small chuckle and paid for everything. I started to stand up but my feet gave way and I just fell back onto my seat. To my surprise, I was suddenly lifted up into his arms.

I didn't refuse as he carried me away from the restaurant. Nor did I refuse when he walked right past the hotel I was staying at. He brought me to a small apartment and set me down on a bed. I thought about how if I had been someone else with any other person, this situation might seem like it would end in the worst… but I wasn't someone else. I was just me. My stomach twisted into a knot. Before I could even ask, the man pointed to a door.

I ran in and shut the door. About an hour passed, my stomach was empty and my head was swimming. I slowly stood up and looked around. There was a bottle of mouthwash that caught my attention. I must have used at least half of the bottles content. It burned my mouth, but got rid of the disgusting taste of my throw up. I glanced in the mirror as I spit out the mouthwash. I was a little pale and my hair was a mess.

So I turned on the sink and splashed my face with some cold water. It helped me break from my lasting affects of being drunk. I then ran my hand through my hair to try and fix it up a bit. Finally, I felt better. I opened the door and stepped out. The apartment seemed empty, I was a little worried the man might have left, but he was sitting in a chair. When he saw me, he stood up and helped me to the bed.

"Sorry…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have let a kid drink so much in the first place." He smirked as if teasing me. I could feel my cheeks burning lightly from either embarrassment for the whole event or anger at being called a kid. Which ever one it was, my blush only pleased him more.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my self against him. My lips pressed against his, but he pulled my away. His hand ran against my cheek. "You're still drunk."

"There isn't a drop of sake left in me…" I argued. He shook his head and I sighed heavily. He clearly wasn't going to let me win. I dropped back onto the bed.

"Get some rest." He said. I watched him leave the room. I almost called for him to come back but my eyes suddenly grew heavy as if they were obeying his order.

_To Be continued..._


	2. The Deal

**Warning:** Yaoi couples and and fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: The deal_

When I woke up, I was no longer in the apartment. I was in the hotel my team was staying at.

Sitting up, my head sent a sharp pain that was hard for me to ignore. Some how I managed to put off the pain and looked around. Kakashi was sitting, reading his book in the corner, Naruto was sprawled out on the floor and Sakura was asleep in her bed.

I knew that was no dream. "When are we leaving?" I asked. Kakashi didn't bother to look up from his book.

"In one hour."

I threw my shirt on and ran out the door. I began searching for the man. I went to the restaurant first then to the apartment. I knocked on the door, praying that it was the right door.

"What do you want?" A man asked. He had silver-white hair and glasses. He didn't look all to happy when he saw me.

"Was there another man here last night?" I asked. The guy shook his head. "No, now get lost kid."

I held back my anger as he slammed the door in my face.

As I left the building, I saw Naruto and Sakura chatting outside the hotel. I joined them, expecting them to ask me where I had been the night before, but neither of them asked a single question about last night.

I was rather disappointed at not being able to see the man again as we left. It didn't seem fair that he had refused me and then some how gotten me back to the hotel without anyone noticing.

When we arrived back in the village, we stopped at the Hokages office and then went our separate ways. Since my stomach was empty, I decided to stop and grab a bite to eat.

As I entered the restaurant, I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. My eyes instantly fell onto the back of a man. He had long black hair that shined in the dull light, just like the man from the other night. It couldn't be though, there was no way we would meet again especially after such a short amount of time had passed.

I shook the thought from my mind and sat down. I ordered some dumplings and sat back in my chair. I rubbed my forehead, trying to get it together. The waitress came back with my dish and a bottle of sake. I stared at the bottle, confused.

"I didn't order this." I said quickly to the waitress. She gave me a small smile and replied saying, "It's from the man sitting over there." She then pointed.

I turned quickly to look in the direction she was pointing in. Sure enough, it was the man with the black hair. He still had his back facing me. I took the bottle and walked over to him.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" I asked, holding up the bottle. The man chuckled. "What, are you afraid of a challenge?" He asked.

"You just want me to get drunk."

He turned and looked at me. His face was different … but I knew it was him.

"I'll make you a deal. Drink that entire bottle without ending up like you did last night, and I'll take you."

I blinked, he was asking me to drink a whole bottle of alcohol in order for me to have sex with him? … I lifted the bottle to my lips.

_To be continued..._


	3. The Crush

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning: **Minor Fluff!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: The crush_

We laid next each other; both of us were out of breath and covered in liquids. The sheets stuck to my bare body. Although I was exhausted, I felt completely refreshed. It suddenly dawned on me, that I didn't know anything about this guy… I didn't even know his name… I turned my sore body to look at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru."

My moment was cut short when my stomach flipped. I ran to the bathroom and vomited up the sake. When I finished, the door to the bathroom was pushed open. Orochimaru pressed his body against mine. He had that smirk on his face, as if he was teasing me again.

"You broke our deal." He said. I looked off to the side, enjoying his touch but disappointed in myself. He ran his cold hand over my cheek and kissed me. "I guess you'll just have to try again tomorrow."

His hands ran against my skin. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. He pushed me into the shower and turned it on before joining me in the water.

So, every night, we would have sex. And every night, I would gulp down a bottle of Sake. After a few weeks, I managed to keep the alcohol down. This only gave Orochimaru more fire. We would go on until our bodies felt like they were going to break and even then; we would sit there, still inside one another, and catch our breaths before continuing.

I became addicted to him… when ever I went away on a mission, I'd think of nothing but him. My body would ach for his touch and when I returned home, we would share more passion.

I hadn't noticed the toll it was taking on me until I went on one mission. I was alone with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were off getting some information. Normally, I wasn't bothered by his occasionally staring at me, but I saw something different about the way he was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked. He bit his nail and looked away. "Sasuke… has anything been wrong lately?"

I shook my head. "No," nothing was wrong… everything was magnificent… except for the fact that I was away from Orochimaru for a few days… "Why do you ask?"

"… well… it's just that… you've seemed to have lost a lot of weight… and you've been spending all your free time by yourself." Naruto said quietly. "Is something up? I mean… we've always trained a lot together and now… I never see you unless we're on a mission."

I blinked a few times. Did he miss me? I smirked. "Naruto, I've just been a bit busy."

He looked at me; his eyes were shy of mine. He was so different from Orochimaru.

"Oh… Sasuke… I was wondering…" He paused for a brief moment. "How do you feel about me?"

"You're okay, for an idiot." I joked. He barley smiled though. "… Well, how do you feel about me?" I asked. He began to blush like mad. It was then that I realized that Naruto had a crush on me.

"Come with me." I took his hand and led him to the bathroom. He stared at me like a deer in headlights as I turned on the shower. I pulled off my cloths and looked at him. When he didn't move, I stripped him and pushed him into the shower.

It was rather fun being the one in charge. Normally when I had sex with Orochimaru, he was the one giving me orders. I guess I had gotten use to going on for long periods of time too. I was still full of energy when I realized Naruto was spent. He leaned against the tile, his head back.

I grabbed the soap and washed up quickly before tossing it to him. "Clean up." I said before stepping out of the shower.

He followed my order, scrubbing his surly sore body with the soap and the making sure the shower was clean.

I took a towel and began to dry off. I grabbed a comb and started pulling it through my hair when I caught my reflection in the fogged up mirror. I wiped a spot clear and stared at my face. Naruto had been right, I was pretty thin, but then again, who wouldn't be thin from drinking and having sex every night until dawn? I got dressed and left the bathroom. I laid down on the bed, putting my hands behind my head just as Sakura and Kakashi returned.

Naruto didn't say much for the rest of the night. I might not have gotten the results I wanted… but at least it held off my need for Orochimaru a bit better.

The next morning, I awoke early and went out for a stroll. I soon realized I was not alone on my walk. So I went into a wooded area and confronted Naruto. He was rather shy, not acting like his normal –in you face and annoying- attitude.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He turned red like the night before. "I… Sasuke, I really do like you…"

I thought about how Orochimaru always teased me with his touch. So I did the same to Naruto. I ran my hand across his cheek and pressed myself against his body. "I know how you feel, but you do know that we can't let anyone else know, right?"

I was so close to him, that I could feel his hot breath. I leaned in even closer and kissed the side of his lips. He was wearing lip balm.

He was shaking at my touch, trying his best not to moan. I couldn't help but lick my lips and smirk at him. He was so easy, too easy.

"Right?" I asked again. This time he nodded his head quickly. "Right… but then… when can we be together?"

I hadn't thought about that. I spent all of my time with Orochimaru and there was no way I would give that up for Naruto. "On our missions." I decided. "That way Sakura and Kakashi will be the only ones around, but when they leave, we can be together."

He agreed with my plan. I was a bit happy about the proposal. Being with Naruto would hold off my bodies drive for Orochimaru while I was away from him. I could focus more on the mission and that meant getting it completed a lot faster. That of course would allow me to rush back home to Orochimaru.

It was the perfect plan, especially since I didn't even have to act like I loved Naruto until we were alone.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. This forgotten feeling

**Warning: **There's fluff!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Side note:** This has to be one of my favorite chapters so far! It's just so cute! Plus it adds a lot of depth to the plotline. Heh, I hope you like it as much as I do!

* * *

_Chapter 4: This forgotten feeling_

The mission ended shortly after and I was able to return to my love, my master. He welcomed me back into his arms. My body quivered to his scent, but he didn't strip off my cloths like he normally did.

"Sasuke."

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

His sharp yellow eyes stared down into mine. "I wanted to ask you something before we got started."

I blinked, "Ask me what?"

"How much do you care for me?" He asked, "Enough to become a missing-nin?"

My mouth parted. Why would he ask me something like that? But my emotions got the best of me and I quickly answered his questions. "I would do anything for you. If you asked me to become a missing-nin, I would do it. If you asked me to kill, I would do it. I can't live without you… Every time we're apart, I grow insane."

I would have said more but he pressed his finger against my lips. "Good."

He pulled off my shirt and our nightly activities began like normal.

A few months passed by. I grew more dependant on Orochimaru and Naruto grew more dependant on me. It didn't matter to me, as long as I was with Orochimaru, nothing could go wrong.

Then one night, something happened. We had just completed our mission and were retiring to the hotel. Naruto seemed eager for my touch but I made him wait until Sakura went out for something to eat and Kakashi joined her. I began to take my shirt off but Naruto stopped me.

"Can we just be together to night?"

"Of course, now come on." I started for the bathroom but he didn't follow. "What's wrong?" I asked, irritated since we only had a limited amount of time.

"I don't mean by having sex…" He was staring at the floor, his fingers playing with a loose string on the blanket. "Can't we just lay together?"

I sat down next to him. "You just want to lay in bed?"

Naruto nodded his head. I was irritated like hell. What pleasures could come form just laying there? I didn't want to lay there; I wanted to satisfy my bodies' needs.

Suddenly, Naruto put his arms around me and pulled me down. He held onto my shoulders and rested his head on my chest.

It was strange… I was no longer angered by the fact that we weren't going to have sex…

I gently placed my hands around his body and held him closer. He didn't say a word. He didn't move. He just laid there on top of me.

… A feeling that I hadn't felt in the longest time came back to me. Why was this simple act giving me such a powerful feeling? It overwhelmed me. I didn't love Naruto though…

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you crying?"

I realized that I was sobbing softly. I touched my face and found it was drenched in tears. I didn't understand…

"Naruto…I-."

We both sat up quickly when we heard Kakashi laugh and Sakura complain about something. Our moment was gone.

We quickly grabbed a deck of cards and threw them down into a pile, grabbed a few and acted as if we were playing. I wiped my face dry and asked, "Got any threes?" just as they walked in the door.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. The Power of Tears

**Warning:** There's some fluff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

_Chapter 5: The power of tears_

As I lay in bed with Orochimaru, catching my breath, my mind wondered onto Naruto. It was the first time I had ever thought about someone else in my time with Orochimaru. I kept thinking about how when we laid there, I had become overwhelmed with emotion.

My eyes looked over at Orochimarus' smooth pale body. Would it be alright for me to do such a thing with him? I hesitated to place my arm on him, but slowly did. His body was cold compared to mine. I rested my head on the side of his chest.

He rested his arm on my back and began to play with my hair. I smiled lightly and closed my eyes. With each breath I took, I fell deeper into a daze… the way he smelled was intoxicating. I could hear his heart beating. The soft thumps soothed my restless soul. I relaxed completely to the sound. Was this how Naruto had felt?

"Sasuke."

My eyes opened. He had pulled his arm away and I drew back from his body. He sat up so I pushed myself up to my knees.

"I know about Itachi."

I felt my eye twitch at the sound of my brothers' name. A lot of people knew about Itachi so it didn't strike me as odd that he knew as well, it was what he said next that caught my attention…

"And I know that you want revenge."

I looked off to the side. "He killed my clan…" I started to explain, "It's something I just have to do…"

"But you need power. I can give you what you're searching for."

My eyes widened for a split second. I knew without even looking that he was smirking from my reaction.

"Your Chunin exam is coming up, right?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll give you what you want during your exam- if you promise to come with me when I ask you too."

He pushed my chin up so that I had to look at him. "You did promise me that you would do anything for me."

"And I'll keep that promise." I replied.

"Good." He smirked. "We won't be able to see each other for a while, I've got some business to take care of before the exam. So for now, let's make the best of our time." He pulled me close and forced me into a kiss before I could ask any questions.

That was the last night I was with Orochimaru. It was as if he had just vanished into thin air. I felt like there was a deep void inside me. Even though I knew I would see him again during the exam, I didn't think I could wait long without him.

Things began to grow strangely between Naruto and me. I was much more distant towards him ever since that night we had laid together, except for missions, the only time I saw him was when Kakashi ordered us to train together for the exam.

The exam came quicker than I had expected. People from all the different villages began appearing. Every time I saw someone new I began to pray that it would be Orochimaru. Of course, it never was.

I sat in the old training one morning. I wiped some sweat from my brow and sighed. Life was dull without Orochimaru around.

Naruto joined me not too long after. We sat in silence for what seemed forever.

I grew tired of being there and got up. As I started to walk away, Naruto tackled me to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. He kept me pinned by holding his arms around me.

"Sasuke! What's happened to you?" He asked me.

"Nothing you idiot, now let me go!" I replied.

"I'll never let go!"

I looked at his blond hair; his face was pressed against my body. "What's gotten into you?" I asked, this time my voice quivered.

"…I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered. "I love you… I only love you…"

I managed to pull a hand free. I really didn't understand what had gotten into him. He had never acted this way before. I rested my hand on his head.

"Naruto…"

He looked up at me, tears in his eyes beautiful blue eyes. "Sasuke…"

I might not have comprehended what he was doing … but I felt betrayed by his words… Or was it that I was hurt by the fact that I had some how caused such vibrant eyes to tear?

Naruto began to let go. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down against me. "No…" I said softly. "… don't ever let go…"

To Be Continued…


	6. Happy?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side note:** Yes, it's a short chapter but I'm giving you three chapters today so don't worry! There's plenty for you.

* * *

_Chapter Six: Happy?_

I suppose it was at that moment that I realized it… That I loved Naruto…

I was suddenly no longer obsessed with Orochimaru … I only wanted to be with the boy I use to envy with hatred…

It was after that day that my relationship with Naruto began to grow into something other then just the sex we had on our missions. We started to meet up every day and spend it together… Sometimes we would train, other times we would lay in bed together and just stare up at the ceiling.

He would make sure I ate every day and that we didn't stay up too late. The way he watched over me was cute and it seemed the healthier I became, the more he would let me do to him.

Yeah, there were times I did miss Orochimaru but something about Naruto …

Something about Naruto filled me with feelings I never knew were there.

I was happy…

But all things come to an end…

_To Be Continued…_


	7. A Teacher sees everything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side note:** The story switches over to Kakashi for a short period of time. This chapter is sort of Kakashi explaining a behind the scenes look at one of the previous chapters .. or something like that -sweatdrop- You'll understand what I mean after you read.. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 7: A Teacher sees everything_

Naruto came to me for a lot of things. He was always talking about his dreams and how he was going to become stronger… I really understand how Iruka became so worried about him all the time. Naruto was a trouble maker, but he was also very caring.

He really was more then just a pupil to me; of course my entire squad had become more then just my students. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were like a family to me.

So of course the three of them came to me with their problems and as their teacher, I listened. Normally, I was usually just bothered by Sakura but recently, Naruto had started coming to me. He would tell me things about how he was angry at Sasuke for becoming so distant from us and that Sasuke didn't look like he was eating right anymore.

I remember the day he came to me and complained about Sasuke like he normally did but something in his eyes changed.

I was packing for our up coming mission. After they had been briefed about the mission, Sasuke left and after a few questions, Sakura went home as well. Naruto stuck around though. He started to complain as I half listened.

But right in the middle of his rant, he stopped. I looked over at him, wondering why it had suddenly gotten quiet. He was staring out the window at something. His eyes were locked on whatever it was, full of hate … but then his eyes drifted off to the window sill and grew sad.

I walked over to him and glanced out the window to see Sasuke walking down the street. I set my hand on Narutos shoulder and smiled.

It was obvious Naruto had always cared for Sasuke. Behind the rants was concern for the boy. Up until that moment, I had never realized how much Naruto cared. Since I knew Sasuke wanted very little to do with the girls thanks to those creepy fangirls of his… I figured the kid might enjoy Narutos company.

"You know, it only takes two people to gather information for the mission we're going on." I couldn't help myself now that I knew about Narutos feelings for Sasuke.

He looked up at me, surprised. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that I think tomorrow night will be a good time for you and Sasuke to talk … I'll take Sakura with me and let you two … hang out."

He blushed, understanding that what I was trying to do was give him a chance to confess to Sasuke. I gave him a pat on the back and sent him on his way.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. The Kiss of Two Lonely Souls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side note:** Heh, I feel kind of bad for writing this chapter –dies- I hope you like it! I also hope you enjoyed the three chapter update! Heh, I think all those new reviews got me motivated to write. Heh, Narutos so innocent! .. for now

* * *

_Chapter 8: The kiss of two lonely souls_

I felt like I was Narutos walking diary after that. He told me everything about his time with Sasuke. Let's just say I'm happy I never took showers in the hotel rooms.

It was good to see Naruto so happy, even if I disliked the reason behind his smile.

Naruto and Sasuke began spending more time with each other when the chunin exams grew closer. I was happy for the two of them. Being with Naruto seemed to give life back to Sasuke.

However, before the two began spending all their time together… there was an incident that was worrying me.

I was working on some paperwork when I heard Naruto sobbing quietly outside of my door. I got up and opened the door.

"Naruto?"

I'd never seen the boy so upset before. Tears were pouring from his eyes to no end. His hands shook violently at his sides.

Before asking any questions, I rushed the boy inside and ordered him to sit down on the bed. He was still in some boxers and a T-shirt with no shoes or anything so I figured he was cold and made him some hot tea, wishing I had gone to the store and gotten some instant ramen instead of rushing home to do paperwork.

After he drank the tea and settled down a bit, I asked him what had happened.

"I don't love him, I swear I don't…"

I sat down next to him. "What did Sasuke do?" I asked.

Naruto shook his head. "… No… it wasn't Sasuke… I love Sasuke with all my heart…"

"Then what happened?"

He took a minute to think out what events had taken place before telling me.

"…The other day, we met the sand villages shinobi that were going to enter the chunin exam." He started, "One of them… Gaara, he acted as if he wasn't interested in me… he seemed eager to meet Sasuke though. I didn't think of it as suspicious or anything…"

He paused to let out a few more sobs.

"But tonight… I awoke to find myself unable to move my arms and legs. They were being held by Gaaras sand. Before I could even say anything, the sand covered my mouth. I thought he was going to kill me but he just stood there."

I handed him some more tea and he paused again to take a large gulp of it.

"…His sand pulled me out of bed and to my feet. He didn't say anything at first, just staring at me with a murderous look. Then he asked me, "Aren't you afraid?" Well, of course I was afraid, but I guess I was still a bit dazed from being woken up… so I told him I wasn't."

He stared down into the cup of tea. He looked half out of it now. The tea must have been calming him down a bit more … or he was just watching the past events over and over in his mind.

"… He grabbed my shirt and pulled me close. We stared at each other for a long time. Then… Gaara bent forward and kissed me."

His hand moved slowly and touched his lips.

"It seemed like forever… His lips against mine… it felt so nice… I closed my eyes and began to kiss him back. I suddenly knew that we were more alike then one would want to admit… It was like we were meant for each other. I knew that we shared the same pain…"

He dropped his tea and covered his face with his hands as he began to sob again. "I knew at that moment that I loved him and that I was betraying Sasuke!"

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Advice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side Note:** Sorry for not updating, my lap top was in the shop and such and it had half the story on it and I was too lazy to rewrite it –sweatdrop- sorry! I'll upload a bagillion chapters for you as an apology. 'kay? Loves to my readers!

I pulled Naruto into my arms and tried to calm him. After about an hour passed, he cried himself to sleep. I carefully rested his head onto my pillow and pulled the covers around him.

I had known that Sasuke was being distant from Naruto at that moment in time. Naruto had been acting like it wasn't bothering him, after all they were suppose to only spend time together during our missions, but it was clear that he was devastated.

Gaaras kiss was the affection he wanted from Sasuke.

In the morning, Naruto awoke with embarrassment. I told him that it was okay that he had spent the night sleeping in my bed. The truth was, I wouldn't have gone to bed until a\bout an hour before he woke up thanks to all my paperwork…

I offered to buy him some ramen and as we walked to the ramen shop, I told him what I thought he should do… and that was, well, tell Sasuke.

He ate quietly as if thinking over my advice.

After he finished his ramen, I sent him to the training grounds, knowing well that Sasuke was there.

From what Naruto told me later, he didn't exactly tell Sasuke about the kiss but whatever he did say; Sasuke began to grow closer to him.

_To Be continued… _


	10. Lessons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side Note:** Sorry for not updating, if you're trying to find the chapter I died on before this major update, start on chapter nine! Heh, it's a short chapter but hey... yeah..

* * *

A week or so later, Naruto came to me again. This time he asked me to teach him …well, to teach him some moves. Apparently because of my favorite series of books, I'm the master of those kinds of things.

As flattered as I was, I wasn't about to teach him those kinds of things, he was still so young…

So I told him I'd teach him how to give massages instead. He was upset but gladly took up the lessons.

_To Be continued… _


	11. Something Strange

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side Note:** Sorry for not updating, if you're trying to find the chapter I died on before this major update, start on chapter nine! Heh, Yay! This begins the start of Narutos diary… I mean… journal xD

* * *

Oct 10

3:16 p.m.

Being around Sasuke is the best feeling ever! Last night we finished our training by going to the ramen shop. When I finished my yummy ramen, I started talking to Sasuke about random stuff when he suddenly grabbed my chin and pulled me close. I thought he was going to kiss me but he licked the side of my lips and let go.

I knew I was blushing; I can't stand it when he makes me blush… As he sat back on the stool he looked at me again and said, "You had a piece of noodle stuck on you."

He finished his ramen while I stayed quiet, trying to stop myself from blushing anymore.

After that we walked back to his place and messed around a bit. I've really been getting better at it, Sasuke even told me so. I can't help but wonder where Sasuke learned all those moves though and on whom did he practice them with?

I told Kakashi-sensei about the ramen shop incident. Can you believe he didn't think it was cute? Before I left, he told me I should get a diary. I told him I had a **journal **already. Sensei means well though, I suppose I shouldn't really be telling him everything… especially since Sasuke told me that no one was suppose to know about us. But think about it, the way he teases me and in public too! I wouldn't be surprised if a few people were starting to catch on!

Oct 12

12:28 a.m.

Something weird happened tonight…

Things went on like they normally did. Me and Sasuke spent the day together and went out for dinner; everything was fine until we went back to his place.

Sasuke opened the door and we went inside. He closed and locked the door, then went into the kitchen to grab us some soda. I started for the bedroom like always.

Halfway down the hall I thought I heard Sasuke talking but it was quiet. I shook the thought from my head, if Sasuke had called out to me, I would have heard him.

I reached his bedroom and began pushing the door open but something caught my eyes. I hadn't turned on any of the lights so it was dark… but I know what I saw was real.

Before I could reach into the room and turn on a light, Sasuke grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto… but I've got something I have to take care of tonight…"

He pulled me away from the door and didn't stop pulling on my arm until we were at the front door.

"Sasuke, what-."

He cut me off saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I wanted to protest but he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and shoved me out the door…

As I walked home, I couldn't help but think about Sasukes strange behavior and the two golden eyes that had been staring back at me from inside Sasukes bedroom.

_To Be continued… _

--- There wasn't a soul in the village who didn't know about Sasuke and Narutos relationship. Everyone just tried to talk about it in secret and continuously tried hitting up on Kakashi for more details… Just thought you'd like to know! ---


	12. Worried

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side Note:** Sorry for not updating, if you're trying to find the chapter I died on before this major update, start on chapter nine!

* * *

Oct 17

5:38 a.m.

I feel rather empty. Every since that night at Sasukes', I haven't been allowed to spend nights there and we stopped spending the entire day together…

It also seems like that with each passing day, Sasuke looses weight and gains a dark color under his eyes. He's beginning to look the way he did back before we started our relationship.

It worries me… I try to get him to eat and to sleep but most of the time he'll just yell at me and our time together is cut short…

Kakashi says that I should give Sasuke some space and that maybe Sasukes just going through something right now.

If that were true… then why would he keep it from me? He should know I care about him and that I'd do anything to help him.

Perhaps I'm just jumping to conclusions… but I can't help but feel that maybe Sasuke…

Maybe he doesn't love me.

Oct 20

2:16 p.m.

Am I over reacting? … Kakashi-sensei says that I am.

But, it's just so hard to watch Sasukes body waste away to nothing.

This morning I saw him walking and normally Sasukes okay in the morning but when I called out to him, he gave me this evil glare and told me not to be so loud.

I apologized and followed after him. When we were alone I wrapped myself around one of his arms. "Sasuke, are we going to spend any time together today?"

He didn't look down at me as he replied, "We're together right now, aren't we?"

I let go of his arm and just walked beside him. It suddenly felt weird to be hanging off him. "Well, yeah… but… I mean, are we going to do more then just walk for five minutes?"

He sighed and rubbed his head. He didn't answer me so we walked in silence the rest of the way back to his house.

It was then that he pulled me close. He brushed my cheek with his hand before kissing me. I tasted a strong, bitter taste on his lips.

"I'm just a little tired; tomorrow I'll take you to dinner. How's that sound?" He asked, still close to me.

I held my breath as I nodded my head. His breath was strong with the smell of alcohol.

_To Be continued… _


	13. Everything's Fine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side Note:** Sorry for not updating, if you're trying to find the chapter I died on before this major update, start on chapter nine! Heh… I forgot to mention that the dates of Narutos diary entires were supposed to go with the dates of which I was going to update the chapters… yeah –dies-

* * *

Oct 24

7:35 p.m.

I don't think it was right of me to not tell Kakashi-sensei about Sasuke being hung over. He did keep his promise though so it didn't seem all too serious.

So maybe I'm over reacting…

Oct 27

4:21 p.m.

I think I was just too worried about Sasuke. Today Sasuke met up with me as I ate breakfast. I told him that if there was something bothering him, he could talk to me about it but he gave me a smile and a kiss.

"It's nothing serious."

I believed him without a doubt. I think he knows he has that effect over me.

Anyway, he came back with me to my house and we played around in the shower. He was so mean, spraying me with the cold water, but I got him back.

When things settled down a bit, we filled up the tub with some hot water and soap so that we could have a bubble bath. I was so happy I had been asking Kakashi to train me in the art of massaging.

Sasukes been a bit stiff when we train so I figured the bath would be the perfect time to try out my new skill.

Not even a minute into the message, Sasuke just melted. He was completely relaxed and enjoying it like it was the best thing to ever happen to him.

With all the moans he was giving from my touch, I couldn't help but get a bit aroused. So I got off my knees and wrapped my legs around his waist. Sasuke leaned his head back against my chest so I rested my head on his as my hands continued to rub his shoulders.

"Will you come with me to the Halloween party?"

I opened my eyes, not having even realized that I had closed them. I had forgotten about the villages Halloween party, having been so worried about Sasuke and all.

"Yeah." I smiled and pulled his head back further so that I could kiss him.

_To Be Continued… _


	14. The Halloween Party

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side Note:** Sorry for not updating, if you're trying to find the chapter I died on before this major update, start on chapter nine

* * *

Oct 31

4:17 a.m.

It's so late! Or should I say early now that it's morning? I can't believe I just got home. I had the best night… and the worst night of my life last night.

The Halloween party was last night, always being on the eve of Halloween, but I didn't spend too much time there.

Well… I think I should start at the beginning… as much as it hurts to write it.

I sat by the door, waiting for Sasuke to come. He was supposed to come around three so that we could grab an early dinner before going to the party. I had my costume laid out on my bed so that I could run in and change after we ate.

I couldn't help but start pacing around my room. I was so excited to be able to spend the entire night with Sasuke. It seemed like forever since we last spent more then a few hours together.

Three o'clock came and left with no sign of Sasuke.

So he's a bit late, no big deal.

I tried playing with a deck of cards but I couldn't concentrate long enough to play solitaire so I put the cards away and started picking up my room. It was a mess and if I wanted the night to go well, I should have a clean room.

Four o'clock came and left with no sign of Sasuke.

Maybe he had to do something and it took longer then planned; nothing to worry about.

My room, now being spotless, left me in vain to find something else to keep my mind occupied.

I went into the bathroom and scrubbed it clean. I remembered that I had some candles in the closet. They would be a nice touch for when the party ended. So I started digging through my closet.

Five o'clock came and left with, again… no sign of Sasuke.

With my candles now in place, I decided I should take a shower. That way, I'd be nice and clean for Sasuke too. I quickly scrubbed myself down and got out of the shower.

Now everything, including myself, was sparkling clean.

My stomach rumbled so I heated up some ramen in a cup and ate it. I didn't think we would be going to dinner anymore…

Seven o'clock came and left… still no Sasuke.

I decided that maybe Sasuke had forgotten about our dinner plans and was already at the party, waiting for me.

I threw on my costume and headed out, leaving a note on the door… just in case Sasuke was just really late…

The party was already in full swing when I got there. I walked around, saying hi to my friends and asking them if they had seen Sasuke. None of them had. So I waited by the entrance.

I got asked to dance a few times, most of them I turned down but eventually gave in and danced for a little while. When each song ended though, I'd rush back to the entrance.

A slow song started to play. All the couples began dancing, holding tightly onto their lovers. I closed my eyes and pictured myself with Sasuke. My arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around my waist, pulling me up against him. I would rest my head on his shoulder and breathe in the smell of his sweet cologne.

Someone tapped my shoulder, breaking the image I had. I opened my eyes, praying that I would see Sasuke looking back at me, but it was only Hinata…

"N-N-Naruto-kun… a-are you… you okay?" She asked me in her shy, quiet voice like she always had. I quickly nodded my head.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air…" I said. Without waiting for her to reply, I headed out the door just as some tears fell from my eyes.

I had realized that Sasuke wasn't going to show up. He wasn't late… he had either forgotten about me… or he just didn't want to be around me anymore.

There was no way I was going to lie to myself… I had always known that Sasuke had to of had someone else in his life. I had never asked Sasuke about his sex life. He never really called us a couple either…

_To Be Continued… _


	15. Hope for a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side Note:** Sorry for not updating, if you're trying to find the chapter I died on before this major update, start on chapter nine

* * *

Oct 31

4:17 a.m. (Continued)

I soon found myself wondering around the dark and empty streets of the village. I didn't want to go home… not yet.

I stopped in front of a window and stared at my dim reflection. My costume was simple, something I thought Sasuke would like. Besides cat ears and a tail, I was wearing a tight fitting, almost blood colored T-shirt with some matching, baggy pants. To complete the outfit, a red collar hung around my neck.

The sight of my appearance hurt. Had I always looked so helpless? I pulled the cat ear headband out of my hair and tossed it to the side.

Could that be why Sasuke didn't come? Me being so worried about him made me look weak? Sasuke was after strength. If he saw me as weak…

I sighed in frustration and kicked the ground before sitting down. My eyes began to water again.

"These ears suit you well."

I looked up. "Sasuke?"

The man before me was too tall to be Sasuke. His face was hidden under a straw hat but I knew he was staring at me. In his hand, he held my ears.

I quickly stood up and turned to leave.

"Sasuke? Hm."

I glanced over at my shoulder at the man. He knew Sasuke?

The man walked towards me. I quickly back away from him.

"What's Sasuke to you?" He asked me. I felt my back hit a wall. I was stuck now…

"I love… loved him… but now…" I drifted off as my eyes fell to the ground. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"But now what?" He asked.

"… But I just can't take it anymore… He's been treating me so coldly and has stopped spending time with me… He… He doesn't love me… I just know he doesn't."

He let go of my chin and slipped the cat ears back on my head. "I'm guessing Sasuke never showed up to take you to the party?"

I nodded my head slowly.

His hand pressed up against the wall next to my head. He removed his straw hat, allowing me to see his face. He reminded me a lot of Sasuke, as if he was an older version of him.

"How horrible." He said, "Let me cheer you up a bit."

He bent his head forward, forcing me into a kiss. I started to resist but something inside me told me to go for it. I soon found my arms wrapped around his neck, holding us together. His kiss was filled with a deep passion I hadn't felt from Sasuke for a long time.

He lifted me up into his arms, not even breaking away from me for a second, and began to carry me down the street. He brought me to a hotel room and set me down on the bed.

We kissed again before I ripped off my shirt and pants. He undressed as well, a bit slower then myself, but it only made me more aroused as I lay there, waiting.

I let him take control, just like Sasuke did. We were at it for what seemed hours. Finally, I was spent. I dropped down against the bed, completely past my limit. He kept going though, even if I had stopped moving.

He flipped me onto my stomach and laid down on my back, pinning my arms to the bed. Sasuke never did such things before, especially when I was finished. Normally, he would just leave me to catch my breath.

But this man was different. He didn't stop for me. I kind of liked it. His hot body rubbed up against mine. I no longer thought about Sasuke. I no longer cared about Sasuke.

The next thing I knew, we were laying there together. He had one arm wrapped around me, the other was behind his head. He pulled me close to him so I rested my head on his chest.

I listened as his breath slowed and he drifted off to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep though. So I looked up at his face, watching him.

He looked tired but his face was beautiful. His skin was smooth and pale, which was emphasized by his shiny black hair.

I smiled to myself; I felt so much comfort and happiness from this man.

"Itachi."

I blinked and looked back at him. He opened his eyes and looked back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"My name, it's Itachi. You've never seen me before, am I right?"

I nodded my head.

"I've been watching you for some time now." He told me, "Nothing serious, I've just been keeping an eye on you."

I pulled myself on top of him and gave him a kiss. "Sort of like you've been protecting me?" I asked. The more I had thought about it, he had come and saved me.

He smirked and gave a light laugh. "You could call it that if you want." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Naruto… There's one thing I'd like to ask for you to do for me."

I smiled, "What is it?"

"… Forgive Sasuke."

My smile disappeared. "Why?"

"Trust me. He loves you."

"But I don't want to leave you… plus, he's never even told me that he loves me…"

He rolled over, hanging on to me, and stood up from the bed. I held on to him as he half carried me to the bathroom.

"If you continue seeing Sasuke, I'll let you continue seeing me." He gave me a light tap on the nose as he turned on the water.

I continued to hang onto Itachi as he rubbed the soap over my body.

"We'll have a secret relationship." He told me, "And if things continue to not work out between you and Sasuke, I'll take you away from him."

Itachi pulled me under the shower head to rinse me off.

Once our shower was finished, he brought me back to the bedroom and slipped my cloths back on me. The last thing he put on me was the cat ears.

"They really do suit you. They make you look even cuter."

He stroked my cheek and smirked again.

"So do we have a deal?"

I nodded.

"This is all secret, which means you can't tell anyone."

I nodded once again.

He bent down and gave me a kiss as if sealing the deal.

After that, he sent me on my way. I came back home, somewhat glad it was still so early. He had told me that he would be keeping an eye on me and that he would come to me when the moment was right.

I trust his word… but I'm already dying to see him again. I'm just going to have to wait. I'm off to bed for a few hours, I have practice with the team today… I wonder if Sasuke will tell me why he didn't come…

Oct 31

2:52 p.m.

Sasuke didn't show up for practice today and when I went to his house, no one answered…

I wonder if he's okay…

_To Be Continued… _


	16. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Fluff!

**Side Note:** If you don't remember what chapter I got to before dying, I started this new update with chapter nine – it's title is 'advice'

* * *

I spent the day before the party with Orochimaru. He brought me all the way to a secret hideout where he said no one would bother us. I could spend as much time as I wanted there with him. It was like a dream come true. We would no longer have to hide away in hotel rooms and worry about me having to sneak through the village back to my own bedroom.

After he showed me around so that I wouldn't get lost at all, he brought me to his bedroom. We spent the rest of the day and the entire night together.

I found it rather enjoyable to tease Kabuto too.

He walked in, bringing us dinner. He acted like such a suck up towards Orochimaru. To me, he just acted like I was an annoying fly.

When he gave me a plate of food, I stared down at it before quickly latching onto Orochimarus arm. "Orochimaru… I don't want to eat… Can't we just share a drink and have some more fun?"

He looked down at me before licking his lips. "Take these away and bring us some Sake."

Kabuto was devastated from my act. Before he left the room, I made sure to spike him more by giving Orochimaru a kiss.

So we drank and had at it again.

It went on forever and I never wanted it to end.

But I guess I was being a bit selfish. To be able to afford all the things he owned, I guess he had to work a lot and at that time, I was making him stay by my side. After about four or five days passed, I rolled over in the large bed of his and watched him sleep for a while before kissing him on the lips. "Orochimaru…"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Yes?"

"… Don't you have work to do?"

He raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Again? We just finished five minutes ago… but alright."

I laughed lightly. "No, I don't mean that. I meant, don't you have to work?"

"I see, well, yes. I do, but I can hold off on it for you."

I climbed on top of him and gave him another kiss. "I don't want to be a bother… Besides, I'm sure my team is getting worried about me. Why don't we take a break?"

He gave me a small pout but agreed.

"I'll come back in a week or so." I told him as we showered together.

I got dressed and left him as he tempted me by wearing a loose robe as he said good bye.

I made my way back to the village. I thought about how I would have to come up with some kind of excuse… but I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't say I was visiting someone could I? …

As I entered the village, I noticed that a few people were taking down decorations from Halloween. Others continued to let their spiders and ghosts hang from their shop windows.

Something felt horrible inside me. I felt like I had forgotten something important.

I put it off as I went home and unpacked some things before heading to Narutos. He always missed me when I didn't hang out with him and such. He's been really worried about everything as of late too.

I jumped into his window. "N-…" I blinked and watched him. He was standing in front of a small mirror wearing some cheep cat ears. He apparently liked wearing them because he would mess with them before smiling and acting all shy, then he'd start messing with them again.

I stepped inside quietly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He turned around quickly and stared at me in surprise. "Sasuke!"

I bent forward to give him a kiss but he ducked out of my arms and quickly pulled the cat ears off of his head. "Sasuke…"

"What's the matter? I thought you would be happy to see me."

He shook his head. "Of course I'm happy to see you… but … where have you been?"

I put my hands behind my head. "I was visiting someone."

"… Why didn't you tell me? … Or anyone?"

"Because I didn't think I would have to tell everyone my personal business."

I knew I was being to harsh on him… but I was frustrated with the look he was giving me. His blue eyes peered into mine with worry.

"Sasuke…" He looked away from me. "… I don't want to fight…"

I sighed and put my arms on his shoulders. "Naruto… I'm herenow, aren't I? Thatshouldbeenough, shouldn'tit?"

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. "… I guess…"

I smiled lightly.

"…But… please don't break anymore promises to me!" He buried his head in my shirt. "…I can't take my heart being broken…"

I didn't understand what he meant. I hadn't broken any promises to him. I had only been gone for a few days too… "What do you mean?"

"…The Halloween Party…" He said quietly, his words muffled from my shirt. "…You asked me if I would go with you… but you never showed up…"

I felt my hand twitch as I held him close. So that was what I had forgotten…

How could I have done this to Naruto? How could I have made those beautiful blue eyes cry once more?

I pulled him onto the ground and we just laid there, silent.

_To Be Continued… _


	17. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto_

_**Warning:** Fluff!_

**_Side Note:_** _I finally have time to write and update so I'm going for a good update this week! Wish me luck..._

* * *

_Chapter 17: Surprise!_

Because I had pretty much ditched Naruto for Orochimaru, I decided I would have to make it up to him.

As I walked home that night, I heard a strange noise. Curious, I turned down an alley way and followed the soft cries I heard. The alley was rather short and had nothing but some garbage cans and some other junk.

I was about to turn away but the soft cry came again. I bent down and pulled off a bunch of trash to reveal two small kittens. The two could hardly even reach the top of the box they were in. I bent down and picked them up.

One was black with white paws, the other was orange with white paws. "I can't just leave you out here…" I said as I carried the two home. I'm not normally such a caring guy… but it was going to rain soon and I couldn't just let them stay out there… besides, a few cute and cuddly kittens would be the perfect gift for Naruto.

When I got home I found a big box from the closet and dumped out its contents. I grabbed a blanket and an old shirt to put inside before letting the kittens down into the box.

Next I went into the kitchen and poured some milk into a bowl. I didn't have much in the pantry for a kitten to eat… so milk would just have to do for the moment.

I set my alarm for early, wanting to surprise Naruto before he got up for our morning practice. Before I even turned off my light, the kittens started to cry again.

So I got out of bed and went over to the box. The orange kitten was chasing its' tail. The black one sat there staring back at me.

"What?" I asked.

The black kitten meowed loudly and rubbed its paw against the box. The orange kitten fell over from running in a circle for too long. When it could stand again, it went over to the black kitten and copied what it was doing.

I sighed and picked the two up. "Fine… you can sleep with me."

I brought them over to the bed and let them get comfortable as I turned off the light. Well… the black kitten slept on the pillow next to me but the orange one didn't stop moving. It would toss and turn before getting up and curling up in a different spot. Then it was toss and turn again. Finally, it picked to sleep on my chest and fell asleep, purring loudly.

I woke up to a wet cheek as a coarse tongue licked me. I looked over to see the orange kitten sitting on my pillow. He meowed at me and licked my cheek again.

Looking over at my clock, it was an hour earlier then I had planned to get up. I yawned and got out of bed. "Well… This gives me time to give you two baths."

I grinned evilly at them. Before they had a chance to escape, I grabbed them and brought them into the bathroom.

After a good washing, I dried them off. I then went digging through some of my things until I found some ribbon. I tied some bows around the kittens necks and gave them another bowl of milk.

It was raining outside, just like I had known it would, so I pulled on my raincoat and held the kittens inside it to keep them warm as I made my way over to Narutos'.

He was still asleep, of course, so I let the kittens run free. After a few minutes of playing around the with kittens, I decided I should get Naruto some breakfast and maybe pick up something for the kittens as well. So I headed out again, stopping at a store to pick up a few cans of cat food before going over to the ramen shop and getting some to go.

Naruto was still sleep when I got back. The kittens were busy getting into things but when I gave them some of the cat food, they instantly settled down to eat. I set the ramen down on the table and crawled into Narutos bed.

"Mmm…" He murmured, "Ra…men…"

I smiled, even in his sleep he dreamt of ramen?

"Naruto…" I cooed softly into his ear. "You've got a little something on your cheek." I gave his cheek a lick and tried my best not to laugh.

"Sasu … ke…" He blushed and turned his head away.

"Aw, Naruto, don't be so shy about it." I pushed off his sleeping cap and started playing with his hair. "Don't you love me?"

He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I was a bit surprised by his actions. I didn't really want to make out with him while he was asleep…

But he started to laugh and opened his eyes. "Why are you here so early?" He asked.

We both sat up. He yawned and stretched out his arms.

"I brought you some presents." I crawled off the bed and pointed to the table. "Eat up."

I watched him get out of bed, stretching again, then going over to the table and grabbing some chopsticks. "Some warm ramen for such a cold, rainy day… mm." He dug in, swallowing the bowls contents in seconds.

As he finished the ramen I brought him, I looked around for the kittens. The black kitten was sitting in the window, watching the rain. So I left him there and searched for the orange kitten.

"What are you looking for?" Naruto asked as he watched me from the table.

"You other gifts."

He suddenly started to laugh and bent down behind the table. He emerged, holding the orange kitten whom had his head stuck in a cup of ramen container. Naruto pulled the cup off the kittens head.

"Surprise?" I rubbed the back of my neck. Naruto stared at the kitten.

"I found them together in an alley." I tried to explain. "You said you were lonely without me around, right? So I figured these guys could keep you company…"

The black kitten jumped on to the table and meowed. Naruto smiled and scooped the other kitten into his arms as well. "They're so cute!"

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
